I Love You Too
by flare-hugs
Summary: She finally confessed. What will happen?


I do not own Slam Dunk.

Warning: If you hate RuHaru and OOCness, DO not read this. May contain lots of errors.

* * *

"Ru-Rukawa-kun ano..eh"

"Hn"

"Ano. . . I. . . I love you" She closed her eyes and blushed like a ripe tomato as she confessed to the ace. He just walked passed her without saying any word. As soon as tears came rolling down her eyes, the sky opened up and cried with her. By that, no one could tell that she's crying.

A week later, at the basketball practice Haruko and her friends, Fuji and Matsui came to watch. Sakuragi approached Haruko.

"Ne Haruko-chan did you came to watch the tensai play?"

"Hai Sakuragi-kun! Do your best" giving a sweet smile

"_Oh, if only that sweet smile is for me"_

"Really Haruko-chan!! Hoy kitsune, did you hear what Haruko said, she came here to watch the tensai and not you. Nyahahahhah_"_

"Do'ahou"

"I am the genius Sakuragi, genius basketball ma. . ." He did not finish his song because over his head came flying Ayako's paper fan. Haruko cheered for everyone except for Rukawa.

Her friends noticed the changes Haruko is now showing. She's not cheering for the ace, she's not blushing whenever he passes by and in fact she doesn't even looks at him.

"Haruko are you alright?"

"Huh? I am fine, why?"

"Did something happened between you and Rukawa?" Ayako intruded.

"Huh? What will happen between us if there is nothing". Deep in her heart, she wanted to scream Rukawa's name and praise his play but she just kept that urge because after the rejection a week ago and after crying for a day and a night, she decided that she must move on and definitely forget the person who greatly affected her. She did her best to avoid the Ice Prince. Sometimes she won't watch the practice and go home straight after classes or sometimes she spends most of her time with Sakuragi and his friends. This happens everyday.

In the other hand, Rukawa noticed the cold appearances of that girl to him. He wanted to see her as much as she wanted to avoid him. One night, at Rukawa's room his door opened and came a beautiful woman with same features as him. Rukawa is siting near the window watching the pouring rain.

"Oh, is this a miracle?!! My son is not sleeping!"

"Mom stop it"

"I'm not doing anything my dear (and smiles), I only came here to bring your dinner. You didn't came when the maid called you."

"Hn"

"I wonder who makes my son awake!" and grinned mischievously teasing her son.

"Eat your dinner first honey then think of her again!" And she exited the room before she receives his son's "Go-or-you'll-be-dead glare."

"_Think of her? Im not thinking of her, who is she by the way_"_, _he argued with himself_. _

"_Wait, she didn't came to watch our practice, I wonder is she alright? I should pay her a visit if she is sick" _

"_What am I thinking, you are Kaede Rukawa, remember you are the Ice Prince." _

"_But she was the reason why I'm still here in Japan and why I'm at Shohoku."_

"_As I can remember, of course I always remember, the first time I saw her at the practice during my junior days, I was dumbstruck by then. She looks so cute with a beautiful angelic face and her sweet innocent smiles."_

_"I miss her, is she avoiding me?"._

He was about to fall asleep when he heard his door open and came his dad.

"_First mom, now dad. What's with them"_

"Can't sleep?" his dad interrupted his thoughts.

"_I was about to before you came."_

"Your mom told me that you can't sleep because of a cute girl"

"_Oh that woman"_

"This is the first time I have seen you like that son. No wonder she's a lovely girl."

Rukawa suddenly flashed his father "Go-or-you'll-be-dead glare."

"Hey hey, what's with that look, I know her, the ex-manageress of the team who always loses in our practice games."

"Don't be surprised, I'm your coach back then and lucky for you it also happened that I am your father. You better tell her Kaede before its too late. You should sleep now son, your schoolmates will wonder "where on earth their Ice Prince get circles around his eyes"". He then exited his room chuckling to himself softly.

"_That man"_

Several days passed, Haruko still avoided Rukawa. With her friends at the mall:

"We can't believe this Haruko. You're totally avoiding Rukawa. This isn't you and you are doing it for almost two weeks."

Sighing "Okay guys, ill tell you something but don't laugh. A week before I gathered all my courage and pride to tell Ruka. . . him my feelings but then he just walked away without saying anything. And from then I have decided to move on and forget him."

"Are you in any rate successful?"

Haruko suddenly burst into tears, good thing they're at a coffee shop with little customers.

"No, it's hard, I've tried my hardest to forget all about him but I just can't." She sobs.

"I can force my mind not to think of him but my heart does the opposite. My heart screams his name, my heart beats fast when he passes or even with just a glimpse of him. I just can't. I don't wanna be hurt anymore." Haruko cried harder.

"But avoiding him isn't the right solution Haruko, you are hurting yourself more!" a concerned Fuji stated.

"Know what!! Fuji and I noticed something about Rukawa." Haruko looked at them.

"We noticed that he is stealing glances from you!" Haruko faked a laugh.

"It's true dear, we've been noticing it this past few days."

Later that night, she can't help but think what Fuji told her "But avoiding him isn't the right solution Haruko, you are hurting yourself more!"

"_But I can't, I have to avoid him for my own sake."_

The next day, Ayako told her to meet her after the basketball practice regarding important matters about the team. Due to an upcoming game, the practice ended eight at night (8pm). Haruko didn't watch the practice but rather waited for it to end at the library (library? It closes 8 in the evening!). She went to the gym ten minutes after it ended only to find Rukawa locking the gym. She was shocked to see him there, the latter noticed her presence. After locking the gym, he faced her. Haruko contemplating her mind if she'll ask him about Ayako or just walk away.

"Ano . . . have you seen Ayako?" She talks to him coldly.

"She left early-emergency" With the usual none changing cold tone in his voice.

"Ah, I see. . . . " A long silence occurred.

"Ill be going then, ja' " And she started to walk away leaving a startled Rukawa behind. Before it registered to his mind, he started to follow her. They are now nearing the school front. With Haruko leading the steps and Rukawa still following her.

"_Was he following me??. . . no. . . this is the only way to the exit_"

"Oi_" _He muttered.

"_Is he calling me? But "OI" is not my name"._ She didn't looked back or stopped walking. Taking no response from her, he called her again.

"Akagi"

"_Calling me again huh? My heart is racing now. What will I do? If I face him, I'll be hurt again._" Still with no response from her and losing his patience he called her for the last time.

"Haruko" This made Haruko's heart skip a beat. She stopped suddenly and faced him.

"_He called me by my first name, what does this mean? I cant afford to be rejected again._"

"What is it Rukawa?" and faked a smile.

"_Rukawa? Plain Rukawa? Since when did she started calling me that? _" Again awkward silence occurred. He didn't answer her question.

"If it's nothing, I'd better be going now." She started walking again. They were now in front of the school, behind the gate. Rukawa finally said something

"Stop"

With his commanding cold voice, Haruko stopped. She stayed at her position, not facing Rukawa.

"Now what?" Haruko now is teary eyed. No response from the ace.

"Are you playing with me huh? Rukawa? Is it because you already know my feelings huh?" She is now crying in front of him.

"Don't you know that you are hurting me so much? You have given me a wound that I do not know how to heal!" She's crying harder.

"_That's the least I wanted to do to you Haruko_"

"Why?" Rukawa suddenly blurted. This made Haruko turn around to face him. They were two steps away from each other. (Pretty close neh..)

"Why? You are asking me why? I should be the one asking you that" Almost shouting at Rukawa.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" He made one step closer to her.

"Why you don't know huh?" She starts pounding her fists to Rukawa's broad chest while crying.

"You are the reason, because the more I see you the more hurt I feel. You..(cries more) youre. . . " Rukawa then caught her hands.

"Let go of me". She struggles to be free from Rukawa's grip.

"No, I wont"

"Then tell me why you're doing this to me." (sobbing). Haruko saw anger in Rukawa's eyes.

"You, I don't want you to avoid me. I want you to cheer for me, I want to see your angelic face with your sweet smile".

Haruko now can't believe what she's hearing.

"I don't want any of your games Rukawa."

"I'm not playing any games with you Haruko." He let go of her hands.

"Then tell me why you're doing this." Looking into each others eyes, she saw Rukawa's eyes not full of anger but of care, warmth and sincerity.

"You are the reason why I'm studying here at Shohoku. You are the reason why still up to now I haven't migrated to America."

"I don't understand a thing Rukawa. Stop this."

Suddenly Rukawa close the distance between them (no..no..no..not kiss). He shoved her into his arms and hugged her gingerly as if she was a fragile glass. He leaned closer to her ear saying

"You gave me this feeling since I first saw you at our practice game back in junior high" Now looking into each others eyes.

"Haruko I love you too." He hugged her again.

Haruko surprised by his sudden actions and words, cried once more and hugged him in return. As she cried because of joy, the sky also poured tears of joy for the once two opposite souls, now became as one by love.

"CUT! GOOD TAKE! GOOD JOB ESPECIALLY YOU RUKAWA! LET'S RESUME THIS TOMORROW!" Everyboy clapped as the lights turned on.

* * *

I have warned you. Yeah, I know it still sucks. Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
